familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Longview, Texas
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = Counties |subdivision_name2 = Gregg, Harrison |government_footnotes = |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Jay Dean John Sims Daryl Williams Kasha Williams Kristen Ishihara Richard Manley Sidney Allen |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = David Willard |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 141.8 |area_land_km2 = 141.6 |area_water_km2 = 0.3 |area_total_sq_mi = 54.8 |area_land_sq_mi = 54.7 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 80,455 |population_metro = 204746 |population_density_km2 = 567.38 |population_density_sq_mi = 1468.2 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 113 |elevation_ft = 371 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 32 |latm = 30 |lats = 33 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 45 |longs = 14 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 75601–75606 |area_code = 903 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-43888 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1374716 |website = longviewtexas.gov |footnotes = }} Longview is a city in Gregg and Harrison counties in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 Census, the population was 80,455. Most of the city is located in Gregg County, of which it is the county seat; a small part extends into the western part of neighboring Harrison County. It is located in East Texas, where Interstate 20 and U.S. Highways 80 and 259 converge just north of the Sabine River. Longview is the principal city of the Longview Metropolitan Statistical Area, comprising Gregg, Upshur, and Rusk counties (population 271,669).http://www.county.org/resources/countydata/products/MetroAndMicroAreas.htm Longview is considered a major hub city for East Texas, as is the nearby city of Tyler. In 2014, Forbes magazine ranked Longview as the sixth fastest-growing small city in the United States. History ]] The city of Longview was founded in the 1870s by Ossamus Hitch Methvin, Sr.Eugene W. McWhorter, "LONGVIEW, TX (GREGG COUNTY)", Handbook of Texas Online http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hdl03, accessed April 12, 2013. Published by the Texas State Historical Association. In 1870, Methvin sold 100 acres to the Southern Pacific Railroad for one dollar, to persuade them to build their line in the direction of land he owned. Later that year, he sold an additional 100 acres for $500 in gold. He hoped the coming of the railroad would increase the value of the rest of his land. Methvin also coined the name of the town, when he stated, "What a long view!" from his home. In June 1871, Longview was incorporated as the first town in Gregg County.Beth Holloway Dodson, "METHVIN, OSSAMUS HITCH, SR.", Handbook of Texas Online , accessed April 12, 2013. Published by the Texas State Historical Association. In 1942, construction began on the Big Inch pipelinein Longview. From 1943 to 1945, the pipeline transported over 261,000,000 barrels of crude oil to the East Coast. At the time of construction, Big Inch and its smaller twin, Little Inch, comprised the longest petroleum pipeline ever built in the world. Both were integral in supplying the United States war effort in World War II. Geography Longview is located at (32.509147, -94.753909). Longview is surrounded by many smaller cities and towns including: Kilgore, Gladewater, Gilmer, Ore City, Hallsville, Harleton, Diana, White Oak, and Lakeport. It is about east of the similarly sized city of Tyler. Incorporated areas include Spring Hill, Greggton, Pine Tree, Judson, and Longview Heights. Climate Winter: Winters are mild. Average snowfall is less than 2 inches, with usually one or two ice storms each winter. Normal highs are from the 50s–60s. Lows range from the 30s to the 40s. Temperature rarely dips below 20 °F and occasionally can get as warm as 80 °F during the winter months. Spring: The season brings storms as a transition from winter to summer. Temperatures range from the 60s to 80s for the high, and the 40s to the 60s for the low. The average date of the last frost is April 4. Severe thunderstorms are common during this season as cold fronts pass though the area. This is the wettest time of year. Summer: The summer is hot and humid. Temperatures slowly climb from the 90s to the 100s going into the dog days of summer. Lows are in the 70s. This is the driest and sunniest time of year. The heat index can climb to around 110 °F. Fall: Fall is marked by the first cold front that knocks the 100-degree temperatures down into the 90s. Foliage begins to change in late October. Temperatures cool down and dew points drop. |date=August 2010 }} Demographics As of the 2010 census, Longview had a population of 80,455. The median age was 34. The racial and ethnic composition of the population was 56.2% non-Hispanic white, 22.6% non-Hispanic black, 0.5% Native American, 1.4% Asian, 9.5% from some other race, 2.3% from two or more races and 18.0% Hispanic or Latino.2010 general profile of population and housing characteristics of Longview from the U.S. census As of the census of 2000, 73,344 people, 28,363 households, and 19,116 families resided in the city. The population density was 1,341.8 people per square mile (518.1/km²). The 30,727 housing units averaged a density of 562.1 per square mile (217.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 70.10% White, 22.11% African American, 0.50% Native American, 0.83% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 4.92% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 10.31% of the population. Of the 28,363 households, 33.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.9% were married couples living together, 14.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.6% were not families. About 27.9% of all households were made up of individuals, and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.06. In the city, the population was distributed as 26.7% under the age of 18, 10.8% from 18 to 24, 28.7% from 25 to 44, 20.4% from 45 to 64, and 13.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,858, and for a family was $42,378. Males had a median income of $33,078 versus $21,400 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,676. About 13.0% of families and 16.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.7% of those under age 18 and 10.6% of those age 65 or over. Economy in north Longview.]] The economy in Longview is healthy. Despite a national downturn in the housing market, Longview has been growing, and home prices continue to rise. Some major sectors of the Longview economy include the East Texas Oil Field, services, technology, such as Exponential Networks, and manufacturing. In 2007, Longview added some major chain stores to its north side. The addition of Kohl's, two Starbucks, a new Target, a third Walmart supercenter on the south side, and a handful of hotels means Longview is becoming a regional hub for shopping. Keeping shoppers in Longview and away from Tyler, Dallas, and Shreveport has been an important strategy for the city. Most new construction has been located on the north side around Hawkins Pkwy. and US 259, with lesser development on the south side near Estes Pkwy. In October 2007, Longview was recertified as a Texas Urban Main Street City. There are 89 cities in the Texas Main Street Program, 10 of them are Urban Main Street Cities. In December 2007, Longview was awarded the "Certified Retirement Community" designation by the Texas Department of Agriculture through its "Go Texan" initiative. Longview was also included in 2007 in the "Top 100 Best Cities for Young People." Largest employers According to the municipal 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Longview CAFR Retrieved 2012-08-04 the top employers in the city are: Government Local government According to the its most recent Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city's various funds had $75.9 million in revenues, $87.7 million in expenditures, $47.6 million in total assets, $9.0 million in total liabilities, and $12.2 million in cash in investments.City of Longview 2007-08 CAFR Retrieved 2009-06-07 The structure of the management and coordination of city services is: City of Longview , retrieved 2009-06-03 State government Longview is represented in the Texas Senate by Republican Kevin Eltife, District 1, and in the Texas House of Representatives by Republican David Simpson, District 7. The Texas Department of Criminal Justice operates the Longview District Parole Office in Longview."Parole Division Region I ." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Federal government Longview is part of , which is currently represented by Republican Louie Gohmert. The United States Postal Service operates the Longview,"Post Office Location - Longview." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Downtown Longview,"Post Office Location - Downtown Longview." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. and Northwest Longview post offices."Post Office Location - Northwest Longview." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Education ]] Colleges and universities The city of Longview is home to three institutions of higher learning and two trade (cosmetology) schools: * LeTourneau University * Kilgore College, Longview Campus * The University of Texas at Tyler, Longview University Center Public school districts Longview is served by four school districts. *Longview Independent School District - enrollment 8,150, 16 schools, home of the Lobos, serves south and northeast Longview *Pine Tree Independent School District - enrollment 4,631, seven schools, home of the Pirates, serves west Longview including Pine Tree and Greggton *Spring Hill Independent School District - enrollment 1,862, five schools, home of the Panthers, serves north Longview in the Spring Hill area *Hallsville Independent School District - enrollment 4,037, six schools, home of the Bobcats, serves far east Longview around Harrison County. Libraries Longview operates two libraries: * Longview Public Libraryhttp://www.longview.lib.tx.us/Newweb/library_templates/admhours.htm * Broughton Branch Library Transportation Airport East Texas Regional Airport offers service to Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport via American Eagle. The airport continues to grow. In 2007, it was designated a foreign trade zone. The airport is known by pilots around the region for its large, 10000-ft-long runway. It serves as a backup landing site for U.S. space shuttles. I The Longview airport is home to the flight training program of LeTourneau University. The aeronautical students do classwork at the airport, as well as all their flight training. Public transportation The city's public transit system, Longview Transit, runs daily routes, excluding Sundays and holidays. Its fixed routes provide transportation to key districts throughout the city.Source: City of Longview website City of Longview also operates City of Longview Transit (COLT) which provides transportation to eligible passengers as a demand response transportation service. This service is provided for those who are unable to use the regular Longview Transit fixed route service.Source: City of Longview website Rail service Amtrak passenger rail service is available on the Texas Eagle through a downtown terminal. Longview's Amtrak station is the second-busiest in Texas and the fourth-busiest station along the Texas Eagle route. The Longview Amtrak station is a connection stop where passengers can connect to Nacogdoches, Houston, and Galveston, as well as Shreveport, Louisiana, by motorcoach. Daily trains between Chicago and San Antonio stop each morning (Chicago–San Antonio) and each evening (San Antonio–Chicago). Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the Longview station serves the Chicago to Los Angeles trains. The return train, Los Angeles to Chicago, stops in Longview on Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday. It serves about 20–50 passengers per day. A proposal is in the works for a high-speed rail system from Dallas/Ft. Worth to Shreveport along the I-20 corridor. Longview is served by two freight railroad lines. Burlington Northern Santa Fe Railroad operates two trains daily through Longview. The Union Pacific Railroad has 25 daily trains through Longview's facilities. The Longview Economic Development Corporation website provides more details about the transportation infrastructure, including air, rail, trucking, waterways, and highway information. Many maps are also available.http://www.longviewedc.com/transportation.php Roads One Interstate freeway and two U.S. highways run through the City of Longview. Four Texas State highways also run into Longview. Two Texas State highway spurs serve to connect highways in Longview. *'Interstate 20', an east–west freeway, connects Longview to Dallas, about to the west and to Shreveport, Louisiana, around to the east. *'U.S. Highway 80' runs through the central district of Longview. U.S. Hwy 80 was once a coast-to-coast highway from Tybee Beach near Savannah, Georgia, and ran continuously across the southern part of the United States to San Diego, California. Today, its western terminus is in Dallas, Texas, making the length only . *'U.S. Highway 259' is a 250-mi-long north/south spur route connecting U.S. 59 from Nacogdoches, Texas, and U.S. 59 near the Oklahoma/Arkansas border just south of Forth Smith, Arkansas. Before Interstate 20, US 259 went through the center of Longview on a route now designated Texas State Highway 31 and Spur 502. *'Texas Highway 31' runs east/west between Longview and Waco, Texas. *'Texas Highway 149', long, connects Longview with Carthage, Texas. *'Texas Highway 300' is a short ( ) highway connecting Longview to U.S. 271 in Gilmer, Texas. *'Texas Highway 281' is a loop highway that circumnavigates much of Longview from its east connection at I-20 east of the Gregg/Harrison county line to I-20 in Longview. It runs northward, westward, southward and eastward around the city. *'Spur 502' connects north/south traffic between U.S. Hwy 80 in central Longview and U.S. Hwy 259 north of Longview. *'Spur 63' runs north/south through Longview connecting TX Hwy 31 at its Longview terminus with Spur 502 north of TX Loop 281. Longview is accessed easily by I-20. New construction has prompted some major upgrades to the city's system of roads. Medians have been added to Loop 281 as Phase I of the project is nearing completion. Phase II of the project will upgrade the road to a six-lane parkway. Slated to start in 2009, TxDOT has informed Longview officials that the funds have been withdrawn, placing Phase II on indefinite hold. TxDOT is researching an outer loop around the north side of Longview to complete the East Texas Hourglass. The road will loop around Longview and Tyler and is slated to start in 2012. The new I-69, part of the Trans-Texas Corridor, will be passing just east of the Longview area between Longview and Marshall. The local opposition to the 1/2-mile-wide corridor has been large; it will contain six lanes, along with rail lines and truck-only lanes. The planned I-69 highway will run near or over the current US 59 highway. Media TV stations Longview and Gregg County are part of the Tyler-Longview-Lufkin-Nacogdoches Designated Market Area, DMA #110. These in-market television stations are available over the air: The five major network stations in the market have local newscasts which all originate from Tyler. KYTX formerly presented a Longview-centered newscast, which ended in 2010. The station does still continue to broadcast Longview news from their Longview newsroom. The once-daily KFXK newscast is at 9:00 PM weekdays. The market does not have a dedicated PBS affiliate. The acting PBS affiliate, KERA-TV Dallas, is available on cable and Dish Network. KLTS, the PBS affiliate from Shreveport, is available on digital cable and over the air in many parts of the city. DirecTV viewers in the market receive the PBS national feed. In addition to the in-market stations, most areas can receive some or all of the following stations from the Shreveport, LA - Texarkana, TX DMA: Cable television/high-speed Internet * Longview Cable Television * AT&T ADSL Newspaper * Longview News-Journal * American Classifieds' Thrifty Nickel * East Texas Review * El Diario de Harrison County Radio Longview and Gregg County are part of the Tyler-Longview Arbitron Radio Market, market #145. These radio stations can be reliably received in most parts of the city: FM stations AM stations Notable people * Chris Davis, professional baseball player for the Baltimore Orioles * Kristy Hawkins, IFBB professional bodybuilderThe official website of Kristy Hawkins * Evonne Hsu, professional singer in Taiwan. * Michael Huey, professional football player * Buford A. Johnson, chief mechanic for the Tuskegee Airmen * Chris Johnson, NFL cornerback * Bill P. Keith, author and former member of the Louisiana State Senate * Malcolm Kelly, American football player for the Washington Redskins * Lee Lacy, professional baseball player from 1972 to 1987 * Matthew McConaughey, Oscar-winning actor * Neal McCoy, Country music singer * Charlie Neal, professional baseball player from 1956 to 1963 * Robert Newhouse, a professional football player from 1972 to 1983 * Diane Patrick, member of the Texas House of Representatives from Arlington; reared in Longview as Diane Porter * Josh Scobee, Kicker for Jacksonville Jaguars. * James Scott, professional football player * Bobby Taylor, All-Pro Cornerback for Philadelphia Eagles. * Sam West, professional baseball player from 1927 to 1942. * Forest Whitaker, Oscar-winning actor. * Trent Williams, All-Pro Offensive Lineman for Washington Redskins. See also * List of oil pipelines References External links * City of Longview, Texas (Official Government Website) * Longview's Official Community Portal * Convention and Visitors Bureau (Official Visitor Website) * Longview Chamber of Commerce * Longview Economic Development Corporation * LongviewBound Community Website * The East Texas Review * ''The Longview News-Journal' Category:Longview, Texas Category:1871 establishments in Texas Category:Cities in Gregg County, Texas Category:Cities in Harrison County, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:Longview, Texas metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1871